


morning cuddles

by blurring_the_lines



Series: collection [32]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: ALL OF IT, F/M, Fluff, Fluff Drabble, Lazy Mornings, Love, Percabeth-centric, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Kisses, it's just...fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurring_the_lines/pseuds/blurring_the_lines
Summary: it's just fluffy, okay??
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: collection [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041193
Kudos: 36





	morning cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> ...  
> there was no plot. it's just fluff. and i feel like i should apologize fsr so um. sorry.  
> probably because i don't know how to write fluff, and i didn't know how to end it. and it's so short.

Annabeth groaned, rolling over in bed to face Percy. His hair was sticking up everywhere, as per usual, and there was almost definitely drool on his pillow, but somehow he still managed to look good. 

“Percy,” She whispered, poking his cheek. 

He snorted, blinking at her, “Huh? What?”

She laughed, pressing her face into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her, lazily.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” 

She could feel his frown “Of course I’m sleepy, it’s like six in the morning,”

Annabeth pulled away and, flipping so that she was sitting with her legs over the edge of the bed, shot him a grin, “It’s nine, Seaweed Brain,”

He moaned, pushing his face into her pillow, inhaling, “Whatever,” he paused, inhaling again, “Have I ever told you you smell like lemons?”

Annabeth blushed- she had not been expecting that, especially this early in the morning- “Uhm...no,”

Percy inhaled again, “Well, you do,”

She rolled her eyes

“Stop smelling my pillow, dork,” she said, yanking the pillow from under him.

His face promptly fell onto the mattress before groggily lifting his head to look at her.

“That was mean. You’re a meanie,”

She raised an unimpressed eyebrow, “What are you three?”

He stuck his tongue out at her, “No,”

“Could’ve fooled me,” She snorted.

Percy nudged her with his foot before she sighed, “Get up before you get drool on the sheet,”

He mumbled something incoherent into the bed, causing her to sigh again, “What?”

“I said, only if you help me,”

“You absolute child,” She grumbled but held her hand out anyway

“Y’know you love me,” He grinned, taking it.

Before she could retort with, “Don’t know why,” he yanked her and rolled over so that she was under him.

She shook her head, grinning up at him and wrapping her arms around his neck, “Now what?”

He shrugged before shooting her a mischievous look, that she wasn’t sure she liked

“Now…” He leaned his weight onto one arm, using his other hand to tickle her side.

“Percy!” she squealed, “Stop! Stop! I can’t breathe! Percy!”

“Okay, okay,” He laughed, collapsing onto the bed next to her, “Calm down,”

She glared at him, breathlessly, “I hate you,”

He grinned, taking her hand, “I know you do,”

Annabeth turned over, facing him, and he reciprocated the action, “Y’know, your hands are really soft. Like, super soft,”

She tossed her head back and laughed, the sound bubbling up from her gut and slipped out of her mouth, “You’re so fucking weird,”

“It’s true! What’s your secret? Lotion? Magic?”

“Oh my gods,” she giggled, “Just shut up and kiss me,”

He grinned at her before leaning in and doing as asked.

**Author's Note:**

> also i think i might delete my angsty/non-angsty one-shots series' and keep it all in one spot for ALL of my one-shots called 'collections' so that it's easier for me.  
> sorry :/


End file.
